


What If

by MegadeepSteven



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Ebeneza "Ebb" Petty Lives, F/F, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lamb actually gets character development because I loved him, M/M, No Humdrum (Simon Snow), Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Simon has a brother named Sam because yes, The Mage (Simon Snow) is an Asshole, Watford (Simon Snow), smut but later because yes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegadeepSteven/pseuds/MegadeepSteven
Summary: What if Simon Snow had a brother instead of getting chased around by the Humdrum? What if said brother was good friends with Baz, how would that go? What if the aforementioned brother fell in love with the supposed vampire king? Would chaos be ensued, who knows.Author explanation: So I wanted Lamb to be more appreciated because he kinda dipped in Wayword Son and no one has written fanfiction for him. I also felt having a villain-hero scenario with siblings would be cool, so I did what my mind wanted and made this mess. You're welcome.
Relationships: Dev/Niall (Simon Snow), Lamb/Original Character, Minty/Agatha Wellbelove, Nicodemus Petty/Fiona Pitch, Penelope Bunce/Shepard, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 7





	1. "Good Going, Simon."

I sat on the train watching the world whirr by as we speed down the tracks. Last year I would have spelled myself wings and flown to Watford, but seeing as I ended up on the news, I will not be doing that again. I'm not exactly excited to go back to Watford, I never liked the whole boarding school aspect, nor did I like my roommate but we can't have everything we want. "With power comes great sacrifice, Sam." The mage would say. He still hasn't figured out if I was prophesized or not yet, it's been seven years, bloody wanker. 

It's been seven years since The Mage escorted me and my "brother" (We don't even know if we're actually related.) to Watford. He said; "One of you will be the Chosen one of the mage world. The other, well we don't know about the other." So one of us might save the world, and the other will destroy it. Is what he probably meant. 

On a positive note, I might be the one to destroy the world because Simon doesn't have control. Everyone knows the protagonist has the most chaotic time with everything. That's Simon's magic in a nutshell, detrimental, even being near the guy makes me feel too much. It's like he's giving you more than you want, but you can't refuse.

There are a few good things about Watford like;

No. 1- The Classes

Even though Watford itself is a torment to go to, the classes are rather enjoyable. Elocution is my favourite, it's the easiest, so of course. It's also the one time I get rid of my shite roommate. He's everywhere I can't even talk to Penny without him there. Bloody imbecile, I swear. 

No. 2- Baz

Baz is Simon's roommate, also one of the only people I can even remotely stand. Baz is a masochist, well that's what I call him, ever since he told me he had a crush on my brother during our fifth year. The guy insults Simon every chance he gets but comes to my room to gush about how much he loves him. I've told him to tell Simon, but he responds with; "He's straight Sam, and is dating Agatha." Such an idiot, but I still love him in a non-gay way. I have to clarify.

No. 3- The Weeping Tower

Technically no one's allowed there, but that's what I like about it. It's quiet, and no one's going to look for me there. If anyone did find me there, I wouldn't get punished, because if I were to lose my cool, it would be more disastrous than Simon. After all, I can control who I want to hurt, and not just mindlessly destroy things. 

No. 4- The School Uniform

Simon likes the uniform because he has no sense of fashion, but I like it because I don't stand out as much. Who am I kidding, as long as I'm in the mage's world I'll stand out. At least the uniforms help a little to conceal my identity as future world-destroyer. 

The train screeches to a halt as I reach the end of my list. Thankful, I escape the confines of the stuffy train and meet up with Simon. I keep an eye out for the car that's supposed to deliver us to Watford. Noticing the bored-looking cab driver and an agitated Simon, I sigh and walk over to the two.

"Just get in the car, Simon," I say entering the vehicle immediately. I hate being in the same place as Simon for too long it's like magnets attracting each other, bloody annoying. He clambers in the car messily and plops down next to me. "Jesus, can you do something without being overdramatic, or is it just Chosen One tendency?" 

Simon laughs awkwardly before speaking. "You sound like Baz." He says stating the obvious, classic Simon Snow. "Well, how did your summer go? Anything exciting with your foster family?"

Simon was isolated from the magic world, whereas the mage kept me in close quarters. Everyone has pretty much decided who's going to kill them and who won't. Unfortunately, I got the short end of the stick. The foster family the mage put me in wasn't so bad, it was cook Pritchard's family so not too bad.

I don't answer and listen to **Candle in the Wind** , the song that pours out of the radio. Simon is chattering about something, but I zone him out because I'm not interested in what is going on in Chosen One vill. Once the scenery I was so engrossed in prior vanishes I jolt out of my dazed state. The path we were on was not the way to Watford. Besides the cab driver's, horrendous singing was enough to make my ears bleed.

Whispering ' **Cat Got Your Tongue** ' I muted the now green creature. Wait- Green? "Another fucking troll?" I ask no one in particular. Simon nods and takes the initiative and slashes the grotesque things head off. The car goes haywire and Simon being the numpty he is, pulls the steering wheel every which way until we slam into a fence. "Good going, Simon."

"Sorry," He whispered bashfully rubbing his neck. Once we're out of the now wrecked car, I take a good look at his appearance. Simon is dowsed in goblin blood, his hair as untidy as ever, and his uniform in tatters. I barely even whisper the words for ' **Clean as a Whistle** ' and Simon's already as clean as clean can be. "Thanks..." He tries various spells but ends up making a mess of everything, lovely. 

" **As you were** ," I whisper and the car, fence, and part of the bloody road Simon poofed came back. " ** A place for everything, and everything in its place."  ** The car and the fence are both fixed and look as though nothing happened. The goblin body is also gone, so that's a plus. "Shall we head to school now?" I ask Simon as I hop into the front seat of the car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" He asks as he lingers nervously outside the car. I roll my eyes because obviously, I know how to drive, what numpty at the age of 18 doesn't know how to handle a vehicle? I realize I'm talking to Simon Snow and just honked the horn in annoyance. He gets into the car cautiously. "Can you at least do a barrier spell?"

"Didn't need one when you rammed us into that fence, now did we?" With that, I begin to drive us to Watford as quickly as possible. We were already a bit late, and Niall promised to give me one of his family's spellbooks. 

END OF CHAPTER 1 


	2. 1

After getting rid of the car, I joined Simon at the gate. "Can we go?" I ask Premal, Penelope's annoying elder brother. He merely gestures toward the school, he seems irritated might as well leave him alone. Simon takes off in a sprint, which is weirdly enthusiastic for someone who just got attacked by a goblin. Ignoring him, I go to my room on the second floor of Mummers House. 

"You're here early." My roommate says as I enter the room. I groan because if he's here, I'd rather not be here. "Are you ok, Sam?" I glare at him and quickly leave the room. I might hate Simon, but some annoyance is better than Micah and his cheating arse. 

I knock at Simon's door, and Penelope greets me. "I didn't know you two had that kind of relationship," I said, waltzing into the room. Simon looks disgusted, and Penelope bonks me on the head. "I was joking, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Penelope sighs, almost disappointed. "It's almost teatime you guys coming?" She asks, already halfway out the door. Simon nods and follows after her. I follow them because I have nothing else to do. 

The dining hall was always great. Please tell me you got the sarcasm. The dining hall is dreadful. It's as if someone casts 'nothing to see here', but it had the opposite effect. All the people looking at me and whispering is nerve-wracking. 

Penelope props herself up on the table because she's so rebellious. There are a few first and second years, but otherwise, the dining hall is empty. The fewer people, the less I get noticed. 

Simon scarfs down a scone slathered in a hazardous amount of butter. Gross. He starts a conversation with Penelope about the summer. She explains that Micah took her to California with him to do 'research'. Despite how many times I tell her that he's not a good guy, she retaliates with; "Roommate syndrome." She's not wrong roommates at Watford tend to hate each other, but Micah's cheating on her. 

\---

I left Simon and Penelope after tea time to go to the weeping tower. Baz hasn't gotten here yet, which is odd, considering he's usually the first to arrive. Very suspicious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I'm sorry


End file.
